1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to filter media, and more specifically to an apparatus for dispensing packaged, compact filter media webs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter media webs, such as compressible nonwoven webs used for paint-room filtration, are lightweight and bulky. Filter webs are made of fiberglass or polymer strands that are adhered to one another at points of intersection to form a web. The web is cut into pads or formed into a roll. The pads or rolls are then transported to the user.
Transportation of the media from the manufacturer to the user accounts for a large part of the cost of the filter media. Although the media is inexpensive, a large amount of the space in the packaging is taken up by air. Therefore, a large amount of air is shipped with the media.
A packaging system by American Air Filter includes a package, such as a large bag. Filter pads are packaged for shipping by simply stuffing pads into the package in random orientations. Some amount of the air in the package is removed to decrease the package's size. However, when the package is opened to remove the first pad, some of the pads spring out randomly upon release of the compressive force of the vacuum.
The reason some of the pads spring out of the package is the random orientation of the filter pads. This random orientation makes some of the pads become compressed in the direction towards the eventual opening of the package. This results in some of the compressed pads springing towards the opening of the package. Unless a large number of pads are used immediately upon opening of the package, some pads will have to be put in another package, or risk becoming soiled.
Another method of packing filter pads involves compressing a stack of pads with a mechanical device or a weight, such as a steel plate. The compressed stack is then put in a rigid box as the compressing structure is removed. However, this method has the disadvantage that the handling of the compressed media must be carefully controlled to ensure that the compression is not released until the stack is contained within a package that can maintain the compression. Furthermore, removal of the first several compressed pads is difficult due to the force exerted against the box by the compressed filter media.
Therefore, the need exists for a method of packaging filter webs or pads that removes a significant amount of the air within the media to decrease shipping costs, and enhances the removal of the pads from the package. Furthermore, a dispenser is needed for dispensing packaged filter pads in an improved manner.